


Self Discovery

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate misunderstanding(?) later, Slaine discovered something about himself he’d rather not have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Misu! Saturday coping fic. :’D The bracelet is from [here](http://cf.xonline.jp/project/131/).

“A present?” Inaho looked down at the wrapped box and then back up into Slaine’s eyes. “There’s no reason to give me anything.” 

“You always take care of me,” Slaine said with a smile, “I wanted to thank you somehow.” That seemed enough – he watched with anticipation as the brunet carefully pulled the paper off and opened the box. 

“Ah, so you’re into this kind of play.” 

“P-Play?” he stuttered, uncomprehending, as Inaho took out the bracelet and untwisted it. The meaning dawned on him as the slender fingers undid the buckle, and he felt his face colour quickly when the deft fingers easily fixed the accessory around Inaho’s neck. “I’m not– It’s not supposed to be for that!” 

Inaho tilted his head, the bared line of the brunet’s throat leading Slaine’s gaze right to the bracelet-turned-collar. “Really?” 

“Yes!” He reached for Inaho impulsively, but the brunet merely dodged his hand, ducking away from the second attempt and slipping away from the third. With a frustrated growl, he lunged forward, throwing his weight to the side at the last moment to catch Inaho off guard. 

They ended up in a predictable heap on the floor, and Slaine winced as he pushed himself off of the brunet. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, anxiously looking up at Inaho’s face, “Are you hurt anywhere?” 

Inaho looked straight in the eye with his usual neutral expression, mouth opening to give out the most monotone meow in response. Slaine was torn between wanting to laugh at how horrible of an imitation that was, and wanting to curl up in mortification at the lick of heat settling into his stomach. Swallowing, he settled for quiet embarrassment. “That doesn’t suit you.” 

“That’s too bad,” the brunet didn’t sound disappointed at all, “It would have been nice to have you take care of me.” 

Feeling his face flush anew, Slaine stared at shiny metal plate on the collar – _bracelet_ – instead. “You don’t have to do something like this for that,” he mumbled. 

“It was a joke,” Inaho said, deadpan, “Can you get off me now?” 

“Ah,” Slaine sat up quickly, shifting to sit beside the brunet instead of on, “I’m sorry.” 

Inaho pushed himself up while watching him intently, making Slaine shift self-consciously under the attention. He didn’t expect the grab for the front of his shirt, and he caught himself automatically against the brunet’s shoulders. Soft lips brushed his cheek before Inaho pulled back and released him with another flat meow, and shocked, Slaine let the brunet stand. 

“See you tomorrow, Slaine.” 

+++ 

There was a moment of dread as he watched Inaho approach their morning meeting spot, but he relaxed when he saw the bracelet on the brunet’s wrist, as it should be. The black and orange leather stood out against the pale beige sweater, the metal catching the light. “Good morning, Inaho-san.” 

“Morning,” Inaho replied, the brown eyes watching him with unusual interest. “Disappointed?” 

“N-No!” he shook his head, bringing his hands up as if to ward away the very thought, but he couldn’t help smiling, “It looks good on you.” 

Inaho blinked, seemingly frozen for a moment, but then the brunet looked away. “No one has a problem with your fashions sense.” 

“Um, thank you?” Slaine said uncertainly, not sure how to take the statement, but the sight of sunlight glinting off the bracelet made him happy. Inaho turned and started down the road to their school, and he trotted to catch up. The brunet gave him a sideways glance, but he just smiled back.


End file.
